Recognizing that too few minority students were enrolling in the sciences and too few were receiving BS degrees, the five institutions of the BIO MAP Program addressed the major cause of the problem by (1) instituting a coordinated recruitment program for a large number of talented two-year college minority students; (2)eased the transition between stages of the academic pipeline; (3) developed programs to insure academic success; (4) provided financial support; and (5) provided mentors/advisors/role models and research experiences. Students are contacted early in the formative years of their academic careers and provided incentives for participating. The institutions continuously examine their courses to minimize discipline related barriers. The BIO MAP faculty and staff continue to enhance the student assistance program to minimize academic, financial and cultural barriers, and the program provides research experiences and financial incentives for these students to continue their studies at post graduate institutions. The proposed program keeps the essential elements of BIO MAP as planned but includes changes in summer course work and adds a mathematics immersion program. The schools provide a large number of minority students to work with.